Demon Lord
The Demon Lord is a special character you get when you enter in the Bad Ending route, also known as the Demon Lord Ending. He is extremely powerful, being the strongest playable character in the first game. Background He is the Supreme leader of all Demon race from Sapureth, his power is feared by all and he was considered a god even in his homeland. Interested in this power, Ordreik and his followers made a complex ritual to bring him to Lyndbaum and control him with the Mima Jewel. However, the ritual was imperfect and resulted in a explosion that killed almost everyone that participated in the ceremony. As a result, only half of the Demon Lord was brought to Lyndbaum together with a boy/girl from the Nameless world. Personal Info He has a very disgusting and cruel personality. He likes to make fun of people and to spread despair. He lies to the protagonist friends, only to give them a false hope and let them live only to make them suffer. Development When the main character’s heart get filled with fear and hate, the Demon Lord feeds from those negative emotions and finally freed himself. But, because the ritual to bring him was very irregular, he didn’t get to materialize a body for himself, so he get stuck with the protagonist’s body. He promises to leave the body and go back to Sapureth once he got the other half of his powers back, for this reason, the hero/heroin friends decide to help him. Together, they fight againts Ordreik and Vanossa(possessed by the Demon Lords power). After the fight, he drains all the powers and negative emotions from Vanossa’s body and goes into a rampage, with nobody strong enough to stop him. After the credits, The protagonist wakes up in his/her bedroom, like everything was just a dream, but a strange shadow lurks behind him/her. Trivia *Even if the player choose to play with Aya or Natsumi, The Demon Lord’s voice and personality will still be the same. *The fans that know about this never have the courage to see this ending using them, only because it’s too disgusting. *There are two speculations to the final screen in the Demon Lord’s ending, the first one is that the Demon Lord was defeated by the Lyndbaum people and sealed in the main character’s body, and them, sent back to Earth. The other theory is that, after destroying Lyndbaum, The Demon Lord, somehow, made his way to Earth, and now waits the right time to attack. *His true form is still unknown, but it’s probably something close to the shadow seem in the final screen of his ending. *He is voice by the same voice actor that did Kir. *His HP and MP values are 666. *To get this ending, the player has to accumulate a lot of Karma points. *In Summon Night 2 he is mentioned by one of Melgitos followers, that says that he wasn’t the Demon Lord, and was actually just a middle level demon at most. Them this demon says that Melgitos is the true Demon Lord and even his lackeys are stronger than the supposed Demon Lord. It is unknown if this is true. Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 1 Character